1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to clock assemblies, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved clock assembly wherein the same enables the selective securement of a pedestal to a clock head and further enables selective replacement of clock faces relative to the clock head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clocks of various configurations have been presented in the prior art and their organizations have included a myriad of structures to house various clock works therewithin. It has heretofore been relatively costly for individuals to utilized a clock in various portions of a household by employing pedestal as well as hanging clocks. The instant invention attempts to overcome the prior art by setting forth a clock assembly that enables selective removal of an associated pedestal assembly relative to a clock head, as well as the replacement of various clock faces to effect structural and cosmetic changes of the clock to suit various interior configurations. Examples of prior art clock structures may be found in various Design Patents as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. Des. 59,896 to Karp, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 65,782 to Gilchrist, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 68,153 to Morris, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 223,382 to Murray, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,251 to Stuart. The patents set forth various configurational organizations for a clock, but as noted, fail to teach the selective removal and replacement of various clock components relative to the structures set forth within the patents.